nanseifandomcom-20200214-history
Karen Fujimoto
Karen Fujimoto (藤本 過廉 Fujimoto Karen) is a kirin and former pet of the gods of Kuusou no Sekai. She's also the former goddess of the Keika Shrine and currently has the goal of overthrowing the gods so that everyone would have receive blessings. General Information Personality Karen is described as having a pure heart and desiring to bring happiness to others. However it's implied that she wants to give everyone's blessings because she wants attention and be praised, due to her past as a neglected pet. Her goal is to bring harmony and blessings to humans and youkai equally. Of course, most people thinks she's deluded for this, since her plan to accomplish it in Mirage of Venerable Fortunes is risky and careless as overthrowing the gods was too foolish and dangerous. While some of Karen's followers have their own agenda (Asako, Mu) and some just want cheap thrills (Ritta) a lot of them either outright worship or even love Karen. In particular Miyu, Ichizo, Honoka and Yasu are her most devout followers and will go to any extreme to make sure that her revolution will be accomplished. However, it's also unclear whether her followers are truly devoted to Karen's revolution, or if they just go through the motions because they're grateful for her blessings. Abilities ;Manipulation of fortune She was given by the gods the manipulation of fortune. She could give others great blessings or great curses at her own will. She was designated to only use this ability on New Year’s Eve for those who received O-Mikuji at Miyu’s shrine. Who she blessed and who she cursed was assigned by the gods. Character Basis Name The characters for Karen's name (過廉), the first word Ka (過) means "excessive", while Ren (廉) means "purity" or "honest". Her last name, Fujimoto (藤本) contains the kanji for "wisteria" and "true" respectively. Design Karen seems to be based on Byakuren Hijiri, from the Touhou Project. Both were imprisoned for their ideals and they wish for idealist goals for the land they live in. They also have a cult of followers who're more devoted to her than her cause. Background Information Karen is a kirin and former pet of the gods of Kuusou no Sekai. She was appointed as the goddess of the Keika Shrine where she assisted Miyu Keika, who at that time was a shrine maiden. Furthermore, Karen was bestowed with the essential ability to manipulate the fortunes of others. However, Karen wanted everyone to be happy and started giving blessings to each person who visited the shrine, such as Yasu Hamatte and Ichizo Shireiden. Unfortunately, she was found out and made a prisoner at Totte’s mansion. She escaped after the events of Night Creatures in a Mansion, where she retrieved her followers so that they could rebel against the gods. Role Mirage of Venerable Fortunes There's a new amusement park in Konsei, the Mirage Park, advertising itself as a gauntlet for the strongest. However, there’s also several reports that visitors come out of the park with amnesia. Miko Kokunai, Ritsuka Hayashi and Totte Mitsumete finds it suspicious and go to investigate. After the girls defeat all the operators of the attractions, they realize that the place is not a park, but looked like it because of Asako Zairyoo's magic. The Mirage Park was created in order to attract the attention of strong people and gain more followers to Karen's cause. Meanwhile, Karen is hiding in the Fatal Morgana Ruins, waiting patiently for her followers to gather more allies. After they find her, she reveals that her followers created the amusement park to attract the attention of strong people that would help her cause to overthrow the gods. She is particularly interested in Miko. However, the shaman and Ritsuka disagree with her plan, while Totte just wants to apprehend her prisoner already. Karen has a fight against the heroines in order to prove her point. In the end after she is defeated, Karen abandons the amusement park together with her followers. Karen vows to come back again someday with a new plan to overthrow the gods, but retires for the time being. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Mirage of Venerable Fortunes Category:Female Characters Category:Final Bosses